Rain Stain
by rosepetels
Summary: BASED OFF THE SONG BY THE SAME NAME. Sonic is in a graveyard and Shadow finds Sonic in the graveyard so Shadow lets Sonic stay at his house untill a hurricane is gone but Shadow soon finds out why Sonic is the graveyard. WARNING SONADOW AND CHARATER DEATH PLUS A GUEST STAR WINGED SAPPHIRE WOLF.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: This is my frist Sonadow story so no flames or haters please or else-**

**EMERALD: DON'T ASK WHAT SHE'S GONNA DO IT'S WROST THEN DEATH.**

**ME: Also there will be MLP FIM Refernces for those who like MLP FIM Thank you.**

Chapter 1: In the rain.

Sonic was in his own sleeping having nightmares he kept tossing and turning who couldn't wake up for reality.

**Sonic's dream.**

"RUN SONIC RUN" A women yelled.

"AFTER THEM" A man yelled.

It was cold and raining a women and a young boy were running for safty. And then-

"MOMMY"

**End of dream.**

"MOM" Sonic woke up with a fright he was shivering from the cold sweat. " Oh it was just a dream" Sonic sighed in releaf but then look at his calander. It was a certen day for someone and Sonic eyes were wide open and then felt like he needed to cry. " Oh right I forgot" Sonic mummbled.

Sonic got out of his warm bed to only let his let his feet touch the cold wooden floor Sonic then look out the window as soon as he got up. It was morning and the sky was grey the light from the sun could not been seen. Sonic then notice it was raining he hates the rain because of one awful day. Sonic also seems to hate himself today because of the rain.

Sonic left his room and put on his golves, socks and shoes. After that Sonic went outside and look at his garden which was strange considering Sonic wasn't much of a gardener. The Roses he planted were beatiful like the roses were the sun so bright. The roses seem to be carfullly garden like they were garden by God himself. Sonic carfully took all the flowers one by one.

Sonic then ran far from his home.

**AT ROSE'S HOUSE.**

"Oh crap" A cat with bat wings with grey fur with blond hair and blue eyes with glasses said. She was wearing a turtle neck black shirt with blue jeans and black boots.

"What's wrong Rose" A deep brown wolf with wings and her hair blue curls half way down her shoulders with grey eyes ask. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a green tank top that stop half way down her stomache she also was wearing tenna shoes.

" The news says that the rainstorm is gonna be a hurricane in the next 24 hours" Rose said.

"WHAT"The winged wolf shouted.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING" A black wolf with brown hair with red tips came down stairs. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black coat and blue jeans and tenna shows.

"There's gonna be a hurricane in 24 hours" The winged wolf said.

"WHAT" The black wolf shouted.

"Yeah they just said it on the news" Rose ponited to the tv.

"Well this is bad" The black wolf said.

"I know sweetie" The winged wolf came to the black wolf and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Sapphire" The black wolf thank.

"Anytime Matthew"Sapphire smiled.

"Anyways how about you guys stay here untill the hurricane is gone considering you guys haven't been here in awhile plus I don't want you guys to get hurt"Rose smiled.

"I think thats a smart idea" Matthew said.

"Okay Rose can I borrow your phone and call Ashley, Crystal and Missy letting them know that me and Matthew are safe"Sapphire ask.

"Sure but let me call Sonic frist" Rose said with a frown.

Sapphire and Matthew look at eatchother with sad eyes knowing what happen. Rose called Sonic's home phone and cell phone and no answaer.

"Crap he's already out of the house"Rose whispered with anger but Matthew and Sapphire knew what Rose said.

"I have a idea call Shadow and ask to get Sonic" Sapphire suggested.

"Shadow the stubern bastard"Rose joked.

"Yes"Sapphire said.

"Good idea considering Shadow does live near the graveyard"Rose smiled.

**AT SHADOW'S HOUSE.**

Shadow was in his house making a sandwitch when he got a phone call he read what the number said and said " What the fuck. Why is Rose calling me" Shadow and Rose don't get along very well.

**AT ROSE'S HOUSE.**

No answear.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHAT'S WITH THAT DAMN HENGEHOG'S PROBLEM"Rose yelled.

"I think Rose forgot that Shadow has caller id"Matthew said with his poker face.

"I think so to"Sapphire also said with a poker face.

"I SWEAR THAT SHADOW IS A DEADMAN ONCE I SEE HIM"Rose yelled. 'I'll just keep calling untill he fucking answears'Rose thought.

"Can we call our friends frist before you go on a epic rage time"Sapphire ask.

"OH RIGHT I FORGOT HERE YA GO"Rose gave Sapphire the phone.

**AT THE GRAVEYARD.**

Sonic was walking to a certain grave and put flowers on the grave once he got to the grave he then was on his knees and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry I won't leave you today I swear I swear unlike that day I'm so sorry"Sonic cried ignoreing the rain becomeing heavy and it was getting colder and the wind seem to be trying to push Sonic today.

"I won't leave today no matter what I won't leave" Sonic cried and cried.

Sonic was crying so hard it almost like he was die from crying his tears becomeing as cold as the harsh wind he almost swaer that the wind is gonna become a tornade.

**AT MIDNIGHT.**

A black Hengehog was walking to the graveyard with his red umbrella it was SHadow he seem to be looking for someone.

Shadow then saw Sonic he walk over to the crying blue blur but Sonic didn't notice.

"I'm sorry A..A..ACHOO"Sonic seezed.

"DId you get a cold Faker"Shadow ask whitch startled Sonic with red puffy eyes.

"Have you been in the rain all day"Shadow ask.

Sonic only nodded. "I-i didn't want to leave" Sonic sob.

Shadow sighed and grab Sonic by the arm. "Come on Faker it's too dangerous to be out here it's gonna be a hurricane soon so your staying at my house"Shadow said.

"But-but ACHOO"Sonic sneezed again he ears were donw and his eyes showed saddness.

"Come on it's midnight your most likey hungry to I have some Chili dogs back at my house so get under my umbrella"Shadow demanded.

"O-okay"Sonic sob and hug Shadow for warmth Shadow didn't mind so then Shadow and Sonic left for Shadow's house.

**AT SHADOW'S HOUSE.**

Shadow open the door letting both himself and Sonic in the warmthe. " Go upstairs and take a shower that should help your cold and get you warm"Shadow demanded.

"Okay"Sonic sob and walk up stairs.

'Okay this is not like Sonic Sonic always runs upstairs his cold making not run but then again he was crying what's with him never mind Shadow just get the Chilidogs ready'Shadow thought.

'And maybe Rose can stop calling me'Shadow thought.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nightmares.

'Thanks to Rose for calling me so much I'll have the phone company up my ass and the phone bill is gonna cost more then the how much it cost for this house'Shadow thought.

**Flashback.**

Shadow was on his red velvet coach watching tv then his phone rang AGAIN. He look at the id.

"Nope"Shadow press end call.

**5 Mins later.**

Shadow was still watching tv then the phone rang again and Shadow check the id again by Rose.

"Nope"Shadow press end.

**5 HOURS LATER.**

The phone ket ringing every 5 mintues and Shadow was tick.

"FUCK NO" Shadow yelled and end the call.

But then the phone rang again but this time Shadow answeared.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ROSE"Shadow yelled.

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING YELL"Rose yelled.

"Well what do you want"Shadow ask.

"Sonic is outside in the rain can you get him"Rose ask.

"Why should I get that Faker"Shadow ask.

"Cause if you don't I'll go to your house and rip your tail off with a hack saw"Rose said as calm as can be.

Shadow knowing Rose long enoeghe to know she might to just that he ask "Ok where should I look frist"Shadow ask.

"The graveyard"Rose said.

**FLASHBACK OVER.**

'Ugh I hate her'SHadow thought.

**IN THE SHOWER.**

Sonic was on his knees in the shower crying. "I'm sorry"Sonic sob.

Then there was a knock on the bathroom door. Shadow then open the door.

"Yeah Shadow"Sonic ask.

"Just wanted to let you know the chili dogs are ready and I got you some meds to help your cold"Shadow said.

"Okay thanks"Sonic whispered but Shadow could still hear Sonic even through the hissing water.

"Is something wrong Faker"Shadow ask.

"I- well"Sonic kept on studerring. "I'll tell you later"Sonic whispered and again Shadow could still hear.

"Okay then...Anyways let me get you a towel for when your done in the shower"Shadow said then went to the capinet where the towels were and got a white towel and put the towel on the ground. "The towel is on the floor for when your done and the chili dogs are almost done so you better hurry and get out soon"Shadow said then left.

**2 MINTUES LATER.**

Shadow was putting chili dogs on a plate for Sonic and thats when he saw Sonic walking down stairs.

"Here"Shadow put the chili dogs on the talble in the living room and Sonic walk over to the coach and sat and ate the frist chili dog.

"How is it"Shadow ask.

"It's good"Sonic smiled he haven't smiled all day yesterday.

"Okay i'll get the meds and water for your cold"Shadow said before walking to the kitchen to get the meds.

Shadow came back with pills in his hand and a cup of water. Shadow saw Sonic eating the chili dogs and walk over to him "Here before you eat more have these"Shadow gave Sonic the pills and water and Sonic took the pills.

**1 hour later.**

Sonic fell alseep on the coach and Shadow pick up Sonic bridel style and went up upstairs.

Shadow's room door was open. Shadow went inside his room with Sonic still in his hands Shadow's room has black wallpaper with his black, white and grey checker bed with red curtains on his bed which was big enoghe for 2 people. He laid Sonic on his own bed and pulled up the covers letting Sonic get warm.

'I can't belive i'm going to say this but Sonic looks cute when he's sleeping'Shadow thought. Shadow look around his room and saw his tv in his room along with a red velvet fur rug. He saw his desk. Shadow then look out his window big enoughe for him to see all of Mobius but just saw a forest and graveyard in the forest.

'I'll sleep downstairs tonight'Shadow thought then went to the light switch to turn it off but then heard Sonic talking in his sleep.

"No no I didn't to"Sonic said "Shut up It wasn't my falut"Sonic started to scream.

**SONIC'S DREAM.**

Sonic was in the middle of now where he was in somewhere dark he couldn't see the sky the ground not even the air if it was possblie.

"He-hello"Sonic sturred hopeing to hear someone.

"It's your flaut"A dark erie voice said.

"Wh-what"Sonic got startled.

"Yes all the flaut is yours it's your flaut"The vocie started echo to the ponit it sound like there were more voices.

Sonic now starting to understand what the voices ment he closed his eyes and covered his ears and bent down"SHUT UP NO IT WASN'T MY FLAUT"Sonic yelled.

"Why are you lyeing to yourself you know it's true"The voice said.

"NO IT WASN'T"Sonic scream this time.

"STOP LYEING"The voices said then they just kapt repenting saying "It's your flaut"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP"Sonic was was about to cry.

"SONIC"A women's vocie was heard.

Sonic open his eyes and saw a shadow of a women running tords him.

"SONIC WAKE UP WAKE UP"The women yelled.

**BACK TO REALITY.**

"WAKE UP SONIC YOUR HAVING A NIGHTMARE"Shadow was shaking Sonic to wake up but it wasn't working.

"SHUT UP IT WASN'T MY FLAUT"Sonic scream was was crying in his sleep.

"Alritght thats it"Shadow made his hand into a fist and punch Sonic's face. Sonic's eyes open to Shadow. Sonic felt a strong pain on his cheek. "Sha-Shadow"Sonic whisperd.

"It's okay now you were just having a nightmare you can stop screaming now"Shadow whisperd.

Sonic closed his eyes and cried and hug Shadow.

'What kind of dream was he having'Shadow thoght then notice he was blushing' Why am I blushing and why do I have the need to hug back'Shadow thought then wrap his arms around Sonic.

"It's okay you were just having a nightmare"Shadow whisperd in Sonic's ear.

After a few mintues of crying later Sonic cried himself to sleep in Shadow's arms.

Shadow gently laid Sonic on the pillow and went over to the light swtich and turned off the lights.

Shadow was about to leave then thought of something 'Maybe it's best if I stay in case he has another nightmare'Shadow then went back to the bed and got on the other side of the bed. Shadow then whisperd something in Sonic's ear before going to sleep "Good night"Shadow whispered then fell asleep.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaper 3: Truth.

Sonic woke up feeling warm not just from covers but it felt very warm he sweared he felt breatheing. Sonic turned over to see Shadow hugging Sonic this made Sonic blushe 'Ho-HOLY CRAP HE'S-HE'S HUGGING ME' Sonic thought. 'Should I-I wake him up or should I just slowly get out of the bed'Sonic thought 'But this does feel nice and I didn't have nightmares for the rest of the night. Maybe I should lets Shads hug me it isn't all bad.'Sonic thought.

Shadow then woke up to see a blushing Sonic. "Why are you blushing Faker"Shadow ask.

"Well your um...well"Sonic had no idea what to say he didn't know why he was blushing ethier. Thats when Shadow remebered why he was sleeping with Sonic last night. **(A/N Get your minds out of the gutter) **

"Wait why were you in bed with me last night"Sonic ask.

Shadow blushed. "Lets just say that I thought it was a good idea lets leave at that"Shadow said. Then got out of the bed.

The rain seem to be getting heaver and heaver every secand and the wind seem like it was going to break the window.

"Looks like a hurricane out there"Sonic said.

"It is a hurricane I saw the news reports saying the rain storm from last night was gonna become a hurricane"Shadow said.

Sonic then look at Shadow.

"How do you feel today"Shadow ask but Sonic was a bit confussed but then remembered he had a cold.

"Not to bad"Sonic smiled.

Shadow put his wrist on Sonic's forehead to notice Sonic's fever has gone down. "Feels like you're getting better" Shadow smiled at Sonic.

Sonic look confused considering Shadow was smileing 'I never seen Shadow smile like this I've seen him srimk but thats it'Sonic thought.

Shadow then went to the door then look at Sonic "Come down stairs when your hungry I'm making breakfest"Shadow said then went back to his normal 'face' just a frown with cold eyes once again then left.

'I never knew Shadow had such a cute smile'Sonic thought then went to the door and open the door and ran downstairs.

"Well your acting normal"Shadow came in to the living room with a tray with two emerald colored cups with hot chocolate in the them.

"Yep"Sonic wink and gave a thumps up.

"Well sit down on the coach the pancakes are ready"Shadow said while putting down the tray on the table and returning to the kitchen.

Sonic did what he was told and sat on the coach and took one of the emerald cups to drink te hot chocolate he tasted the chocolate it felt warm yet still stinging his tounge.

"Like the hot chocolate"Shadow came into the room with another tray but with pancakes this time.

"Yep"Sonic smiled.

"Okay then"Shadow said while putting down the tray and then grab the remote for the tv and turned on the tv.

"Wanna watch movies"Shadow ask.

"Sure"Sonic answeared.

"Okay then. The Matrix is on wanna watch that movie"Shadow ask.

"Sure"Sonic smiled. **( A/N ANY ONE ELSE MATIRX FANS)**

**1 HOUR LATER.**

The Matrix was almost over and then the tv turned off the lights went out it was clear to both Sonic and Shadow that it was a blackout.

"Crap"Sonic whispered.

"It's fine we just wait for the power"Shadow explaned.

"I know"Sonic said then look out the window where the rain was getting heaver thanks to the hurricane. " I hate the damn rain"Sonic thought out loud Sonic notice he just said that thinking at frist he said that in his head.

"Thats the frist time I heard you say damn and I didn't know you hate the rain"Shadow said with shock yet still cold eyes.

Sonic look at Shadow. "I use to like the rain"Sonic frowned.

Shadow at this ponit was confused then finally ask "Okay Faker you hate rain yet yesterday you were out all day in the rain at the graveyard then you have nightmares and now your telling me you hate the rain but you use to like I want some damn answears"Shadow demaned.

'Maybe he will inderstand'Sonic thought' No he probaly won't I mean Maria saved him and fo-'Sonic was cut off when Shadow ask "I want answears Sonic tell me whats the hell is wrong"Shadow demaned.

Sonic look with Shadow and answeared "I'll tell you but ask me this you and Maria never left eatchother even when Maria sacrficne herself for you"Sonic ask.

Shadow was really shocked by that but answeared "I-i think so why are you asking me this"Shadow ask.

"My mother"Sonic said. "I'll tell you about my mother"Sonic looked like he was about to cry.

**FLASHBACK.**

A young blue Hengehog was playing in the rain the blue young Hengehog name is Sonic.

"SONIC BABY"A women yelled.

"Yes Mommy"Sonic ran to his mother.

"Your going to get a cold come on get inside"Sonic's mother demanded. His mother name was Aleena she had light purple fur and dark purple hair. She had green eyes as well.

"But I wanna keep playing"Sonic pouted.

"You can when it stops raining okay. Lets make a deal I'll make you Chili dogs for lunch if you come inside the cottage."Aleena smiled. Sonic and Aleena lived in a little cottage in the woods.

"Really"Sonic ask.

"Really"Aleena smiled.

"Okay"Sonic ran inside the cottage.

**A few mintues later.**

"Mommy I love your Chili dogs"Sonic smiled.

"Glad you do" Aleena smiled then notice that Sonic had chili on his face.

"You got yourself dirty"Aleena grab a towel and wiped Sonic's face. "There all clean"Aleena smiled and kissed Sonic's cheeck.

Sonic just giggled.

"Mommy I love you"Sonic smiled.

"I love you too baby"Aleena smiled. Aleena gave Sonic a nickname called baby.

Then a load noise was heard and a chuckle.

Aleena look out the window to see a robot and Doctor Eggman.

"Oh ALEENA"Eggman yelled.

**(A/N SONG: RAIN STAIN BY Hagane miku and hatsune miku)**

**Wet melody is fading into the sound of the rain.**

**Nobody dares look up at the pouring sky.**

**Scornful winds creating thr rythm echoing.**

**Nobody asked for this sky to appear above.**

"Oh no It's Eggman. COME ON BABY"Aleena grab Sonic by the hand and drag him outside when they got outside Eggman's robot shoot at the house for the house to explode.

"OH ALEENA I'LL GET YOU MY PRETTY AND YOUR LITTLE SONIC TO I KNOW YOU HAVE THE CHAOS EMERALDS"Eggman ended his sentince with a chuckle.

'Oh no he thinks I still have the choas emeralds. I don't have them I gave them to Knuckles father'Aleena thought and grab Sonic by the hand and ran with him.

"RUN SONIC RUN"Aleena shouted.

"AFTER THEM" Eggman demanded his robot.

The eggman robot started to run crashing the trees.

**The saturated horizon fades.**

**I search for the lights that brings it's bright colors.**

**I'm drenched by the dark rain.**

**This tone runs through out my skin.**

"MOMMY WHATS GOING ON"Sonic yelled.

"EGGMAN THINKS I HAVE THE CHAOS EMERALDS"Aleena yelled then Aleena let go of her son.

"Mommy"Sonic was confused.

"Sonic keep running and get somewhere safe okay baby I'll make sure Eggman and his robot doesn't get near you NOW RUN"Aleena shouted and Sonic ran without hesitation.

**Soon it all turns into a burning red.**

**Rusting just because of fate.**

Sonic kept on running and running. Sonic was then worried about his mother and look behide him still running to make sure his mother is okay. She wasn't behide him. Sonic just kept on looking behide him to see hopeing she be with him soon but he fell into a lake river.

**Murmuring chords singing on the edge of the unhealthy obsession.**

**Nobody acknowleges this grey sky anymore.**

**The gods have made a twisted end to this story.**

**Nobody forgives this sky because of its lies.**

Sonic's head pop out of the water for air but the rain was becoming a rain storm causeing the water to become roughe and un kind and the water kept moving somewhere else.

"MOMMY HELP ME"Sonic yelled.

Sonic could hear a waterfall and look ahead to he was right about a waterfall. Sonic couldn't swim causeing him unable to escape. Sonic in and out of the water then he fell when he was near the waterfall. Sonic landed on something stone hard and look around him to see he landed on a rock sticking out of the waterfall.

**No longer having visibility.**

**I plead desperately for the light to reappear.**

**The dark rainfall is following me.**

**But this tone flies off my skin.**

Sonic look up the cold grey raining sky hoping for his mother to get him. "MOMMY HELP"Sonic yelled.

Thats when Sonic heard a flying machine and saw Eggman's robot holding Aleena by her stomache.

Aleena's face was covered in blood Sonic was sure that his own mother would be Bloody Mary.

"MOMMY"Sonic yelled.

Eggman's robot let go of Aleena causeing Aleena to land on the same rock as Sonic. "MOMMY"Sonic yelled.

Aleena look at her son's eyes. "I'm okay baby"Aleena smiled.

Thats when Eggman's robot shoot at the the rock which caused the rock to break and Sonic and Aleena were falling to the harsh waters again.

**Soon it all turns into a burning red.**

**Rusting just because of fate.**

Sonic's head pop in and out of the water. Sonic couldn't control where he was going the winds just made things worst. 'I'm gonna die'Sonic thought.

Thats when Sonic felt someone grab his body and he saw his mother.

'Mommy'Sonic thought.

Aleena got a hold of Sonic and started to swim but again Aleena had no control but still tried.

**Since the sky lost it's saturation.**

**I lie to myself saying I can see it's color.**

**I'm drenched by the dark rainfall.**

**This tone runs through out my skin.**

Aleena was able to grab the land with her strong nails and hands by some mircle.

Aleena pop out of the water along with her Son and put Sonic on the wet grass allowing Sonic to breathe.

"Thank you Mommy"Sonic smiled.

"Sonic I need to tell you something"Aleena frowned.

"Whats wrong Mommy"Sonic ask.

"It's nothing Baby but I lost to much blood and i'm afraid I won't see you grow up"Aleena started to cry.

"Mommy I don't understand"Sonic ask.

"Baby I love you to death and remeber that *Coughes up blood* I lo-"Aleena was cut off by closeing her eyes and takeing her last breathe.

"Mommy? Mommy? MOMMY WAKE UP WAKE UP MOMMY"Sonic yelled.

**Soon it all turns into a burning red.**

**Rusting just because of fate.**

**Dark red rain is crying out.**

**Its tone shouts out loudly.**

Sonic started shaking his mother to wake up. She didn't even make a muscle. Sonic tried to pull his dead mother to safty. He was surprilsy strong for a 5 year old then again his mother is now lifeless making her lighter. Eggman himself started to shout out loud eoughe for Sonic to hear.

"THAT STUPID HENGEHOG DIDN'T HAVE THE CHOAS EMERALDS DAMNIT." Eggman shouted then left with his robot.

**My voice is rusting away as an etenal anthem plays.**

**The blue sky returns to the sky as I melt into the rain.**

**(A/N END OF SONG)**

Sonic saw Eggman go away along with the robot then look back his lifeless mother. "MOMMY WAKE UP PLEASE" Sonic yelled.

"PLEASE I'M SORRY I LEFT YOU"Sonic cried.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

"There's the story I left my mother and then by the time she died I relize that I left her to die she died to protect me Shadow"Sonic sob.

"I hate the rain because my mother died on a rainy day"Sonic sob"I went to the graveyard because my mother is burried there so I thought I stay there with my mother becuase I left her on the day she died. I'll never forgive myself Shadow NEVER."Sonic sob.

SHadow was shock by what Sonic said and what happened to his mother.

"Before I met Tails and everyone else My Mother was there for me then just like that she was gone"Sonic sob.

"What about your father"Shadow ask.

"My father left my mother while she was still pregant with me"Sonic sob "I was the only one there for her and look at me I left her like I only cared for myself"Sonic sob.

**FLASHBACK.**

Sonic was in bed trying to sleep but couldn't. Thats when Aleena came into Sonic's room to check on him.

"Baby your suppose to be asleep"Aleena whispered.

"I can't sleep Mommy"Sonic said.

"Do you want me to sing you a song to help"Aleena ask.

"Yeah"Sonic smiled.

"Okay" Aleena smiled "Hush now quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed"Aleena sang.

Sonic began to yawn. 'I think it's working'Aleena thought.

"Hush now quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed"Aleena sang and saw her song fast alseep.

"Good night"Aleena whispered.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

'Mom'Sonic thought.

Shadow then grab Sonic's arm and pulled him for a hug. "I-i wanna say i'm sorry so much to her I would even die just to say that to her"Sonic sob." It's all my flaut that she died"Sonic sob.

**FLASHBACK.**

Shadow was looking out the window to see earth along with Maria.

"Hey Shadow I think it's time for bed"Maria said.

"Okay"Shadow smiled.

**LATER.**

Shadow and Maria were in bed but they both couldn't sleep.

"Maria are you awake"SHadow ask.

"Yeah can't sleep ethier"Maria ask.

"No"Shadow whispered.

"I remeber a lullaby that might help before you were created I was never able to sleep so my grandfather sang me a lullaby it always help"Maria smiled.

"Okay"Shadow seem to agree.

"Hush now quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed"Maria sang.

It seem to be working on Shadow.

"Hush now quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed"Maria sang then notice Shadow fell alseep.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

"Hush now quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed"Shadow sang.

Sonic seem to be calming down.

'Is he falling alseep'Shadow thought.

"Hush now quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed"Shadow contiue to sing until he notice Sonic was no longer crying but asleep. SHadow pick up Sonic bridel style and took Sonic up stairs to Shadow's room and laid Sonic on the bed and pulled up the covers.

He gave Sonic a kiss to the forehead. 'Sonic you and I lost someone importent in our lives we have more in commen then I thought.' Shadow thought 'I think I'm in love with Sonic'Shadow thought.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shadow's love.

Sonic woke up from his sleep then relize 'Crap I fell asleep.' Sonic thought. ' I never knew Shadow could sing. He's a really good singer.' Sonic thought. 'I remember that lullbay It's a pretty old lullaby'Sonic thought then he turned over to see Shadow reading on the bed waiting for Sonic to wake up. "Shadow"Sonic whispered which caused Shadow to close his book and look at Sonic.

"I see your awake"Shadow said.

"How long was I out"Sonic ask.

"I think half an hour"Shadow said.

**LATER.**

Shadow and Sonic were just being slient not a word came out of there mouths after Sonic woke up.

Shadow look at Sonic and blushed. ' What am I thinking me and him. Not in a millon years'Shadow thought.

**SHADOW'S DAYDREAM.**

"Shadow do you think you could kiss me"Sonic ask.

Shadow blushed. They were under a night sky with the full moon they were surroded by roses.

Shadow got closer and closer to Sonic then kissed Sonic's lips.

"Shadow" A voice said.

"Shadow"The voice kept saying.

"SHADOW"The voice yelled.

**END OF DAYDREAM.**

Shadow look at Sonic and said "What is it"Shadow ask.

"You weren't linsenting to me were you"Sonic ask.

'I really need to stop daydreaming. But what was up with my dream just there me and Sonic kissing. Why do I feel this pounding in my chest it kinda hurts yet kinda feels nice. Is this love? Then again when I think about a few mintues ago I thought that I think i'm in love with Sonic.'Shadow thought.

"Anyways I ask do you know when the hurricane is gonna end"Sonic ask.

"No sorry"Shadow said.

"Oh"Sonic whispered.

'When everyone found out and I told them what happen I didn't cry but why did I cry in front of Shadow. I don't know why but I feel like it's okay to cry in front of Shadow. Maybe it's becuase he was being so nice when I told him. I also felt safe for some reason'Sonic thought.

**LATER.**

Sonic was in the living room just on the coach doing nothing but laying there while Shadow was in the kitchtion eating Chocolate Pocky while thinking. 'Damn why do I have these thoughts of kissing Sonic I mean he is pretty cute. CUTE! DID I JUST THOUGHT SONIC WAS CUTE'Shadow thought.

'HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! Keep calm Shadow your just letting that one thought get to you keep it cool'Shadow thought.

Shadow then got up going to the living room to see Sonic laying on the coach with gulit in his eyes. Shadow didn't know what to do but look at the poor sad Sonic.

"She died becuase she loved you"Shadow said which made Sonic look at Shadow.

"When you think about your mother knew what was best just like Maria she saved me. Your mother and Maria are alike they died saving our lives and they love us for being us"Shadow said.

"Sha-Shadow"Sonic whispered.

"Sonic your mother loves you no matter what I only had Maria as a mother but you were lucky enoghe to have a biogacail family while I was created from Black doom with his blood and Maria's grandfather"Shadow said. **(A/N for those who don't get it please look up black doom or Shadow the henagehog video game)**

"Your mother cared enoughe to risk her own life she knew what was gonna happen yet she took that chance your mother never thought that you left her you were young and scared if I were you I would have done the same"Shadow said.

"Sonic please understand what I'm saying that your mother wanted to die for you and you alone no one else because thats how strong her love was for you I would have done the same for Maria"Shadow said.

Sonic look at Shadow with shock eyes.

Shadow then relize what he said and thought 'I didn't even knew I could say that to him'Shadow thought. Shadow then closed his eyes trying to finger out his feelings for the blue heangehog then felt warm. Shadow open his eyes to see Sonic hugging him. "So-Sonic"Shadow whispered.

"Thank you I needed to hear that. None of my other friends said that to me you were the frist. To be honest I was lying to myself when I said I didn't kill me mother by leaveing her I knew it was my flaut and I still feel guilty but this time I feel gulity that for letting my mother save me instead of saving myself"Sonic sob.

Shadow then hug back tight. "YOu and me both"Shadow said.

**1 WEEK LATER.**

The hurricane was still here but this time the rain was calming down and wind was less harsh it was clear that the hurricane was ending.

Shadow was in bed sleeping Sonic and Shadow agreed to sleep in Shadow's bed. Shadow discovered his feelings for Sonic he was in deed in fact in love with Sonic.

Shadow woke up to see Sonic was not in bed. 'Is Sonic downstairs'Shadow thought.

Shadow went downstairs to see he was wrong. ' Is he in the bathroom' Shadow thought then knock on the bathroom door to find out he was wrong again. ' Where is that faker'Shadow thought.

'I look everywhere and still no Sonic'Shadow thought then look out his window to see Sonic walking outside in the rain.

**OUTSIDE.**

Sonic was walking to the forest to go home then.

"SONIC"Shadow yelled. Sonic look behide him to Shadow running tords him with his red umbrella.

"Shadow"Sonic whispered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IT'S STILL TO DONGEROUS"Shadow yelled.

"I'm sorry it's just that the hurricane is ending so I thought I go home. Thanks for letting me stay i'll repay you"Sonic smiled. "Also thanks for the comfert I feel alot better trust me everytime I go to the graveyard to see my mom I just feel gulity"Sonic smiled once more.

"You'll repay me by staying at my house until the hurricane is gone"Shadow said coldy.

"But Shads-"Sonic was cut of when Shadow yelled.

"NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT"Shadow shouted.

"Why do you suddley care for me this much it's not like you" Sonic whispered.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU YOU IDIOT"Shadow yelled then grab Sonic's arm and pushed Sonic close to him to kiss him.

'He's he's kissing me'Sonic thought.

Shadow let go of his umbrella and held Sonic. 'I don't care if he hates me for this but please let me have this momment with him'Shadow thought.

Shadow then broke the kiss and look at Sonic who was blushing.

"Sha-Shadow"Sonic was just to shock to say anything more.

"I'm sorry but I fell in love with you you remind me of Maria and"Shadow was cut himself off and look like he was about to cry.

"Shadow"Sonic whispered.

"I was alone for fifty years Sonic. I was used by Eggman and Rouge just like me for my looks other then Maria you considered me a friend. I just don't want to feel the same loneness as I felt for when I was lock away by G.U.N for fifty years. I fell in love with you becuase your my best friend just like Maria. I just don't want to feel so loney ever again"Shadow sob.

"Shadow"Sonic look at Shadow eye to eye. "The reason why I wanted to leave was because I fell in love with you and I was worred that if I stay at your house any longer I might say what my feelings tords you were and you might hate me"Sonic said.

Thats when Shadow pulled Sonic closer and kissed Sonic. The 2 now new lovers closed there eyes. The rain just made everything perfect. There kiss.

**LATER.**

It was night the hurricane was gone it became a clear night that night.

A black echihda with black hair with purple and green streaks and her purple eyes. The Echihda name was Ashley and Ashley was wearing a black t-shirt with jeans and tenna shoes.

"I can't belive you girls let Sonic stay at Shadow's house Sonic might there you know"Ashley said.

"We know but Shadow lives near the graveyard"Rose whined.

"Did you just refeared to me as a girl"Matthew ask.

"Yep"Ashley smrik.

"I hate you"Matthew frowned.

"Love you to"Ashley chuckle.

"Stop messing with him Ashley"A yellow loiness with blond hair red and light blue strips with blue eyes said. She was wearing blue dress with with jeans and gray flats.

"Aw but Crystal it's fun"Ashley whined.

"No"Crystal demanded.

"Fine" Ashley whined.

"I'll make it up to you later tonight okay"Crystal smrik.

Ashley look at her girlfriend and said "Fine but i'm on top"Ashley smrik.

"THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT"Crystal shouted.

"Really Ashley really"A black dog with white hair said. She was wearing a pink necklce and pink t-shirt with black pants and tenna shoes.

"I'm sorry if I'-"Ashley was cut off when the dog covered her mouth.

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT"The black dog shouted then let go of Ashley.

"Sorry Missy"Ashley groaned.

"Hey look it's Shadow's house"Rose said while flying.

"Finally"Matthew said.

"I'll ring the door"Sapphire smiled then rang the door.

**INSIDE.**

"Who's at the door"Sonic groaned.

Shadow and Sonic were in bed with no clothes and they were now sweating hengehogs.

**(A/N MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Arn't I evil with out showing the sex part I'M SO EVIL)**

"Don't know don't care"Shadow said then kissed Sonic.

"YO SHADOW IT'S ME ROSE SAPPHIRE ASHLEY CRYSTAL MISSY AND MATTHEW YOU NOT HOME"Rose yelled from the outside loud enoghe for the black and blue henghog to hear.

'Uh oh'Both Shadow and Sonic thought.

**OUTSIDE.**

"YO ASSHOLE YOU IN THERE"Rose yelled while kicking Shadow's door.

"His lights are on"Matthew notice.

"Well then lets open the door"Rose smrik and kick as hard as she could.

"HELLZ YEAH"Ashley joined.

"Should we tell them thats aganst the law"Missy whispered to Sapphire.

"Let them have there fun"Sapphire smiled.

"Well this isn't working"Ashley frowned.

"I have a idea"Rose smiled.

"Whats that"Ashley ask.

"WE USE MATTHEW AS A BAT TO OPEN THE DOOR"Rose shouted.

"AW YEAH"Ashley agreed.

"Why do you girls hate me"Matthew was hiding behide his girlfriend.

"Um ... Missy you wanna give it a go"Sapphire ask.

"Sure"Missy smiled then went to the door and twist the knob open to find out the door open.

"It was unlock all along"Rose said.

"Yep"Missy smiled.

"Aw man I wanted to see if we could use Matthew as a bat"Ashley frowned.

"Same"Rose fronwed.

" I SWEAR YOU GIRLS HATE ME"Matthew shouted.

Crystal, Sapphire, Missy, Rose, Matthew and Ashley went inside Shadow's house.

"SHADOW SONIC YOU IN HERE"Rose yelled.

Everyone then heard a noise upstairs.

"The fuck going on up there"Rose said then everyone went upstairs.

"The noise is coming from Shadow's room"Crystal ponited to the room.

"Lets go chech it out"Missy whispered. Everyone slowly walk to the door Ashley grab the door knob and open the door to see Sonic and Shadow playing street fighter.

Sonic and Shadow then look at who was at the door and Sonic smiled "Hey whats up"Sonic smiled.

"The sky"Rose joked.

Sonic laughed and everyone but Sonic turned there eye to Shadow.

"What"Shadow ask "AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE"Shadow yelled.

"You weren't answearing"Matthew said.

"Plus we wanted to make sure Sonic wasn't killed by you"Crystal giggle.

"I'm not don't worry"Sonic smiled.

"Well we'll wait for ya don't stairs to take ya home"Rose said then everyone left.

Shadow then walk to the door and closed it.

"That was close"Shadow whispered.

"Yeah it was"Sonic said while pauseing the game.

"Good idea for turning on my xbox and put in the game or else they would have gotten the wrong idea"Shadow said.

"Well I better go before they start to worry thanks for letting me stay here I feel so much better"Sonic smiled.

"Anytime"Shadow smiled.

"I like you smile by the way"Sonic smiled.

"Thanks. Here before you go"Shadow smiled then kissed Sonic and Sonic kissed back.

"Come by anytime"Shadow smiled.

"I will bye I love you"Sonic kissed Shadow's cheek then left.

"Bye Faker"Shadow smiled.

**A FEW DAYS LATER.**

Tails and Amy were walking to Sonic's house and once they got there they saw Sonic leaving his house.

"HEY SONIC"Amy yelled.

"oH HEY Amy hey Tails whats up"Sonic ask.

"We just wanted to know if you wanna go to the movies with me and Amy"Tails ask.

"Sorry I can't I gotta go SEE YA"Sonic smiled then ran.

"Where's he running off to"Amy ask.

"Who knows"Tails said.

Sonic ran to his new favorite place to go Shadow's house he knock on the door and Saw Shadow smileing.

"I was starting to wonder what was taking so long"Shadow ask.

"Sorry Amy and Tails came over to my place"Sonic smiled.

"Well come on in"Shadow let Sonic his house.

Sonic sat on the couch and Shadow joined his lover.

"Thanks for letting me come over here"Sonic thanked.

"Anytime Faker"Shadow smiled Then kissed Sonic and Sonic kissed back.

They were happy justing close to eachother it was clear to both of them that they were happy as anyone can be.

**THE END.**


End file.
